


Needy

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: This is a continuation of my Fem Gil request from MOF.  Master is female so this is FxF.





	Needy

This was absolute shit.  Not only was she still stuck in this female body after a month, but you hadn't fucking kissed her or even brushed her ass. 

 

Prude.

 

This meant she had had to figure herself out on her own, which was getting old by the way.  Never in all her life had a woman completely ignored her sexual charisma.  Her body was half god for

Christ's sakes!  Even as a woman, her tits were perfect round melons, her stomach was flat and hourglass shaped and her hips were wide, leading to slender and athletic legs.  WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU WANT!

 

Clearly not her.  She thought as she fell back onto your bed.

 

That wouldn't be a problem if she could just get you off her mind, which was why she was in your bed and not hers.  She needed your smell. 

 

As she lay there running her hand over the sheets, she closed her eyes and imagined that night you kissed her. 

 

Where her male body had relished in the softness of a woman's skin against his solid physique, turning him on more from the reactions his partner gave than the actual physical contact since his only two sensitive spots were his dick and his lips, her female body ached in a myriad of places.  You kissing her lips had made her clit pulse and ache as blood rushed between her legs, something that barely made her dick get partially hard as a guy.  Your breasts brushing hers, sliding over her nipples slightly, even clothed, caused her nipples to ache and want to be tugged.  Reliving the kiss made her tongue ache to be sucked like you had done briefly, roughly before pulling away.

 

Groaning, she flipped over and yelled "FUCK" into your pillow before breathing in the smell of your hair.  It was intoxicating.  Just like your touch.... her ass lifted and legs parted as her hand slowly traced her inner thigh, her head turning to the side on your pillow as she bit her lip and pretended you were kneeling behind her. 

 

What did you do to her?  Why was she like this?  Why....?  Then a needy moan escaped her lips, a thing that promised all the carnal pleasures of the eastern heaven as her delicate fingers barely grazed the outside of her clit. 

 

Why was she THIS WET!  Shit like this didn't even make her precum as a man.  She made women work for her seed as a man!  Never had she been this worked up over anyone. 

 

Her legs parted a little more, opening up her lips slightly so her fingers could slide effortlessly along the outer edges of her clit before she slid them to the wellspring of her pleasure.

 

Tracing the outer rim with the pad of her pointer finger, her hips beginning to rock back and forth begging for penetration. 

 

She wanted to keep going, her body begged her to keep going, but she also knew you should be home soon and if you walked in and saw her ass up, lips spread, playing with yourself you would....

 

"There you are you naughty girl."  You say as you place your hands on either side of her hips as Gils' eyes shoot open.  "Looks like you need a hand."  You reach out and gently remove Gil's, finger from her slit.  "Let me help you." 

 

Your voice is like liquid silk and your tongue.....Gils' mind goes white at the feel of your lips on her slit from behind as your tongue reaches out and caresses her mound slowly. 

 

Her hands grip the bed as she scream gasps sharply while your hands dig into her plump ass cheeks, holding them in place.  

 

Jolts of pleasure rock her body as you tease her sensitive bulb, purposefully not stimulating it continuously.  She can feel her fluids drip steadily from her slit, and relishes your attempts to lap them up before they hit the sheets. 

 

Removing your tongue from her cunt slowly you ask, "Is this what you wanted princess?"  Then you slide two UNFORGIVING fingers into her dripping core and hook the digits down to hit the G-spot. 

 

Gil bucks into your fingers whimpering and moaning as her body betrays her.  "Yes......please."

 

That's when you reposition yourself underneath her and bring her hips down to your face so you can lick her clit while punishing her slit with your fingers. 

 

"That's it princess.  Ride me like the little bitch you are now."

 

Gil would growl and verbally abuse you if she could talk, but you chose that exact moment to suck on her clit as you plunged into her three times consecutively causing her to rock like a humping dog. 

 

When this was all over there would be plenty of time to wallow in shame.  Right now, all she wanted was to come all over that pretty little face of yours.  Sadly, you had other ideas.

 

Sliding up her body, your middle finger still tracing lazy circles over her clit at varying speeds, you took one breast and then the other in your hand as you sucked, licked, bit and tugged on each nipple. 

 

Breasts were even more amazing when you had them.  This NEVER felt this good

as a man.  Gil moaned even louder as you continued to play with her nipples and massage her clit. 

 

When you were satisfied with how hard her nipples were, you kissed Gil deeply one time before flipping her on her back and bringing your soft lips to the dent between his thigh and her sex.

 

You smiled pleasantly as her fingers dig into your hair grabbing handfuls and her legs squirm trying to push you or invite you to return to her soaked slit.

 

What would be the fun in that.She was clearly hard pressed for attention and a little teasing never hurt anyone. 

 

As your kisses ran up her thigh, your fingers slowly.....painfully slowly slid into her core again eliciting the most intense drawn out moan as she shifts her hips down to try to force your fingers deeper.

 

"Don't be so hasty princess.You want this to feel good don't you?"You purr against her thigh before plunging your fingers all the way in making sure to curl them and caress the swollen g-spot. 

 

Her back arches as she half turns on her side panting.

 

You pull out of her core and gently take her hip pushing her back down.Then with a smile, you slide your hand down her thigh and clamp onto the thickest part at her pelvis before bringing your lips to the exposed pink flesh of her sex.....and stopping.

 

"JUST FUCKING BLOW ME ALREADY!!!!"Gil cries in frustration.

 

So that's what you do.You pucker your lips....and blow cool air onto her clit.

 

She growls and you giggle briefly before licking her from slit to tip.

 

She is surprisingly sweet for how sour her personality is, all the more reason to enjoy keeping her mouth shut. 

 

You apply pressure to the central bundle of nerves, gently licking over it at first to make sure it isn't painful.

 

When her legs spread open wider and her hands grip the headboard you increase your speed and pressure, reaching the hand on her thigh up to pinch and pull her nipples interchangeably. 

 

"Fuck....". She says as her hips start pressing into your lips and she bites her bottom lip.

 

Keeping your lips just above her clit so your words cause them to brush the sensitive skin, you smile and say "I'm so glad you are enjoying yourself princess.Shall we see how much you can handle before you are begging for release?"

 

You kiss then lick her clit before continuing."I know for a fact you immensely enjoyed sexually frustrating your partners.It turned you on to have them groveling underneath you.Shall I return your kindness?"

 

That's when you suck it one last time before pulling away and rummaging through the drawer of your night stand (even though you know where it is) before pulling out your ribbed silicone vibrator. 

 

"Let's we how much you enjoy getting fucked princess."You smirk before capturing her lips hungrily with yours as you plunge the toy into her core, turning it on only when you hit her G-spot. 

 

Crushing your lips to hers, you deny her the scream that tried to escape. 

 

"Shall I chain you to the bed?" You say sweetly in her mind not wanting to break the kiss and the feel of her desperation against your lips. 

 

Gil whines as she wraps her arms behind your head to lock your lips against hers, your tongue slipping between then to capture and suck her tongue as you pull the toy in and out of her.

 

Short, quick whimpers and the rock of her hips into yours as your lips release her tongue to travel down her neck to bite and suck under her jaw before nibbling her ear. 

 

Your hand is soaked in seconds as her fluids pour out with every time you pull the toy out.  Her chest presses into you as her hands dig into your hair and she calls your name. 

 

"Still not ready to cave princess?  I'm surprised you lasted this long." 

 

You bite her nipple before sliding between her legs and matching the pumping of your hands with the speed and pressure of your tongue betting that will tip her over the edge.....which it does.

 

She attempts to bury your head in her sex as her legs clamp against the sides practically smothering you, her other hand gripping the headboard as her back arches. 

 

"Fuck...fuck...fuck....fuck."  Is all she can say as she crashes towards her orgasm and with one final thrust and lick she convulses and screams, throwing her head back as she scratches your scalp, the toy hitting her G-spot over and over.

 

You slow your penetrations and remove your lips to kiss her inner thigh, listening to the slowing of her breathing until her body finally stabilizes.  Pulling the toy out, you wipe it on the sheets before placing it on the nightstand to clean later. 

 

"Feel better princess?"

 

She blushed furiously.  "You're mean you know that?"

 

"Am I?"  I say with a raised eyebrow.  "I thought I was being nice."

 

"Idiot.  Did you not think I would want to return the favor or at least touch you?"

 

I look at her in shock.  "Honesty no.  You're too selfish for that.  I figured I'd take care of myself later."

 

Then she grabs my shirt and pulls me in for a kiss as she begins unbuttoning it.  "I think I have a grasp on things now, so why don't you get naked and take a shower with me." 

 

Her voice has the charm of her male self with the sweet feminine softness only a woman possesses.  Smiling back at her I run my fingers in her hair.  "You sure you are up for that?"

 

Having unbuttoned my shirt, she removes it completely and kisses my collarbone.  "I'm nothing if not persistent.  I'm also up for almost anything."  Then she pulls me up and begins undressing me as she backs me towards the shower.


End file.
